


All Night

by Fangurl01



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Derek is sexy, Drinking, F/M, Female receiving oral, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of bruising, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, nails in shoulders, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: You and the team are drinking at your place after a case, they all get to talking about their respective first times. Only to learn your little secret; you are a virgin.





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the criminal minds kink bingo

There’s a soft glow in your cosy loungeroom, bathing your friends -your family- in a warm light, complimenting their bright eyes and brighter smiles. Your job is hard, filled with horror, pain and sadness, but it’s times like these, times where you’re all together after a win, filled with good food -courtesy of you and Rossi- and good alcohol -Rossi and Emily- that make it seem worth it. You let yourself be immersed in their idle chatter, let the words and the giggles roll over you and soothe you. 

That is until somebody elbows you in the ribs. You let yourself be brought back into the moment and notice your team looking at you. “What?” 

“We were wondering if you wanted to start us off?” Spencer supplies helpfully. 

“Start us off with what exactly?”

JJ and Garcia laugh “We’ll take that as a no,” Morgan chuckles “guess I’ll start.”

Emily rolls her eyes “don’t make it sound like such a hardship, we all know you love to brag.”

Morgan reaches across Garcia to swat at her. 

“Alright, simmer down children,” Rossi takes a sip of his scotch.

“I was 16, the summer break before school when a new family moved in my street. They were nice enough, father had a job at a bank, mother started teaching at an elementary school, son the same age as Desiree and a daughter the same age as me,” a few people whistle but you’re still lost on what’s going on “alright, alright,” Morgan chuckles “anyway, her name was Sasha, she went to church every Sunday, and wore this little silver cross around her neck. Of course, I thought, good little catholic girl, ain’t nothing gonna happen there, but I asked her to the movies and dinner one night. Dinner was nice, talked about overbearing but well-meaning families and our hopes for the future. The movie was a bit boring, some romance thing I let her pick, but halfway through the film Sasha gets a bit frisky. She takes me in her mouth at the back of the cinemas and then afterwards she fucks me in the back of her dad’s car.”

Emily lets out a wolf whistle and it finally dawns on you. Apparently, your team has decided to share the stories of when they lost their virginities. Dread settles low in your gut; you’ve avoided any conversations to do with intimacy since joining this team. You’ve had exactly one intimate act in your life, a chaste kiss with a boyfriend of two years when you were 20. That’s it. 

“Alright I say… Rossi’s turn,” Morgan grins. 

Rossi takes another sip of his scotch before clearing his throat “her name was Cyndi,” the team lets out a few oh la la’s “I was visiting family in Italy, she was on holiday, we bumped into each other. She wanted to know what it was like with an Italian man, I wanted to know what it was like. I was 18, she was 22,” cue more whistles and raucous laughter “and let’s just say, neither one of us went home disappointed.” 

“Aw come on, we want details,” JJ demands.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells,” Rossi taps his nose “why don’t you give us details if you’re so desperate Jennifer?”

“Okay, well I was 15 and on a sporting summer camp, there was a boy, Brett, from our rival school, he was 17. It all felt very Romeo and Juliet to my younger self, we spent the whole camp competing and fighting during the day, and sneaking off at night to tell stories, or skinny dip in the lake. It wasn’t until the last night of camp that he told me he loved me and took my virginity underneath the stars. It all seemed very romantic at the time, until the months went by and he never called.”

“His loss,” Emily kissed her cheek and JJ grins.

“Okay, enough lovey dovey, you tell us your story then Em.”

“Not much to tell. As you all know, my mums job caused as to travel a lot growing up, we were in France, I was mad at her for some reason or another and got into a secret stash of liquor. A few bottles of things I had no place drinking later, I snuck off to my mother’s room and slept with a nice boy named Piere,” Emily rolls her eyes at herself “of course my mother caught me the next morning, hungover and with Piere, we never did go back to France.”

You try to stop it, but you can’t help but giggle too, Emily’s eyes meet yours and you gulp. 

“Oh, me next?” Garcia all but demands. “I was nearly 17, had been flirting with this other computer geek, Trent, for the better part of a year. I eventually got sick of waiting for him to get a clue and marched up to him, I said ‘Trent, you are going to pick me up at seven, take me for some good food and then fool around until ten when you have to have me home by’ and that’s exactly what happened.”

“Of course, it is baby girl,” Morgan wraps his arms around her “I’d expect nothing less from my feisty lady.”

“You know it chocolate thunder,” she giggles and drinks more wine “oo, Spence, your turn.”

Spencer blushes bright red from his place next to you and tries to stammer out an excuse. 

“C’mon Spence, we all shared ours,” JJ begs. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” he mumbles, you reach out and weave your fingers through his, he smiles gratefully at you “I was around 20, she was 22, I was her college tutor -I was trying to save up some extra money for my mum- she said the best way for her to learn was with a reward system,” the tips of his ears go pink “one day she got an A in class, I’m sure you can figure out the rest.”

Morgan lets out a whoop and reaches over you to punch his shoulder. You give his hand another squeeze. 

“Uh, I guess it’s you now Hotch,” Spence gets his blush under control as you breathe out a sigh of relief, hopefully the trend of them forgetting you will continue.

“I don’t know,” Hotch tries to deflect, but everyone whines at him “it’s very cliché. It was with Hayley, when we were about 18, the night of our senior prom.”

The girls in the group let out a few awes.

“That’s romantic though,” JJ smiles “I wish my story was more like that.”

You slip out of the room and head to the kitchen as the team argues as to whose story is the best. You fill your glass to the brim with whiskey and let out another deep breath. It’s not so much that you’re ashamed of your lack of experience, but it’s not exactly something that you go broadcasting. Your team may be your family and you love them, but you don’t expect them to understand, nor do you expect them to refrain from some light teasing. They are your family after all. 

“Wait, where’s y/n?” you here JJ ask from your loungeroom. 

“She’s trying to sneak away before we get her story out of her,” Morgan exclaims, mock outraged.

You groan, why could they not just forget about you? You take a deep breath in, knock back your drink, pour a refill and head back to your spot in-between Reid and Morgan.

“I was just getting a refill guys, chill,” you force a smile.

“Just in time to share your raunchy tale,” Emily winks. 

“Uh, well you know, pretty tame, nowhere near as juicy as some of your stories,” you try and deflect, but they’re like vultures picking at the first corpse they’ve seen in weeks. “He was a guy, named Jim, we were in the school play together, he was Romeo’s understudy and I was Juliet’s friend #4, we’d meet in the costume room after rehearsal sometimes and make out. Opening night, we didn’t even perform cause we got carried away in there,” you take another sip of your drink and refuse to make eye contact.

The silence is eventually broken by a couple of scoffs and chuckles. “It’s not that the story isn’t believable, cause it is, it’s just you’re not selling it,” Morgan laughs at you. 

“Do you need us to give you a few minutes to sort out your story?” Hotch asks.

“And sort out your performance?” Emily pipes in.

“I can see why you were inly friend #4,” Rossi chuckles as your face heats up.

“And Jim? Really? I’m sure it has nothing to do with the Jim Beam in your glass,” JJ smirks. 

“Why are you lying to us y/n?” Garcia tilts her head at you. 

“Just tell us the truth, I’m sure it’s not as bad as mine. The amount of times I was teased for being a 2o year old virgin,” Reid mumbles, trying to make you feel better. “I mean that is pretty sad,” He grasps your hand as if trying to comfort you, but you snatch yours away.

“Almost as sad as still being a virgin I’m sure,” you snap. 

Your team falls silent, and you jump up from your seated position “Look it’s getting late, I think it’s time people head home. Does everyone have a safe way home?” your team slowly nods and with a huff you head to your bedroom, locking the door behind you.

You flop down on your bed and yell into your pillow. That could’ve gone a lot better. But it probably could’ve been a lot worse too. With your millionth sigh of the night you roll over onto your back and stare at the cracks in your ceiling, waiting for the sounds of your team leaving. 

You head into your shitty little adjoined bathroom and hop into the shower. Nothing like scalding hot water to wash away your pain and embarrassment. Once you deem yourself thoroughly cleansed and slightly burnt you dry yourself off and change into some pyjamas. You need another drink. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Shit!” you drop your glass of whiskey, liquid pooling by your feet and amongst the shattered glass. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” you spin around and slap Morgan’s chest.

“You’re lucky I put slippers on asshole,” you snap, whacking at his chest again.

“Woah, woah feisty little lady,” he laughs, grabbing your wrists and holding them captive by his firm body. 

“Let me go,” you try and pull yourself from his grasp, but his hold is too strong. “Seriously Morgan, let me go. What are you even still doing here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were good; we didn’t mean to be rude or insensitive.”

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse reactions. The only thing worse than being a virgin at this age, is trying to lose it at this age. Guys seem to be worried if they take my virginity, I’ll be obsessed with them or something,” you roll your eyes. 

“You’re obviously talking to the wrong guys,” Morgan grins, “but I’m serious, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I think it’s kind of sexy.”

You scoff and finally pull your wrists free, you put some cloth down to soak up your ruined whiskey and sweep up the glass shards. 

“Why you laughing? Do I look like a guy who jokes about what’s sexy?” Morgan’s hands grab your hips and pull you flush against him. 

“Morgan stop mucking about,” you try and pull away “it’s really not funny.”

He presses you up against the counter, “does it feel like a joke to you?” he grinds his erection into your lower back and your breath catches in your throat. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Morgan, what are you playing at?” you gasp out as he rolls his hips into you. 

“Not playing at anything, just giving you an offer. If you want someone to take your virginity…”

“What? You’re offering?” you try to sound firm and sassy, but it just comes out as a half moan/half whine.

He spins you around, so your back is pressed against the counter and your front is flush with his, he leans down and whispers in your ear “yes.” His lips trail a blazing pattern down your throat. 

“Oh fuck,” you groan, tilting your head to make room for his sinful lips. 

“Is that a yes?” he bites down and your pulse point, hard, and gives a harsh suck.

“Yes! Yes, fuck yes,” you moan, grinding your hips into his hardness. He grins against your neck and gives one last playful nip to the mark he’s no doubt left behind. His hands on your hips lift you up and slide to your ass, holding you flush against him in the air. You wrap your legs around him and weave your arms around his neck.

“Gorgeous lady like you shouldn’t lose it on her kitchen counter,” he smiles before pulling you into a searing kiss and making his way down the hall to your bedroom. “How you want this pretty lady?” he murmurs against your lips. 

“If I can still walk tomorrow, I’ll tell everyone you have the sexual prowess of a noodle,” you smirk. 

He groans “a woman after my own heart,” and throws you down on your bed. You bounce once before settling down on the covers. You drag yourself backwards and settle on your pillows, pulling your ratty college sweatshirt up over your head. 

“No bra?” Morgan cocks a brow.

“What woman wears a bra to bed. Comfort over sex appeal.”

“I think you’ve got both of those down gorgeous.” Morgan pulls his Henley over his head and shucks his jeans before dropping to the bed and kissing his way up your legs, stopping at your clothed core. “Cute panties,” he grins, grasping one of the little pink bows between his teeth.

“Um, thanks,” you blush “I would’ve put on something a little more sexy if I knew this was my nights outcome.”

“Woman, anything you put on is sexy,” he releases the little bow and noses at the waistband of your panties. 

“Quit teasing and take them off already,” you groan.

“someone’s impatient.”

“Of course I am, I haven’t gotten any action in like 30 years!” you snap.

Morgan laughs as he drags your last item of clothes down your legs and throws them over his shoulder “how do you want to do this?” 

“I have no idea, zero experience remember?" I wish I had some knowledge and wasn’t some starfish,” you close your eyes in shame “it’s pretty lame.”

“Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy it is knowing that you’ve never been touched before?” he cuts you off before you spiral into self-pity “like you’ve been saving yourself for me,” he mumbles into your thigh before giving it a kiss and trailing his lips up to your uncovered core and laying a kiss on your clit. Morgan nips at your clit before diving in.   
You throw your head back into the pillows and groan in pure ecstasy, he sucks on your clit and slips a single finger inside of o=you, crooking it just so, your eyes slam shut as stars take over your vision. Another finger soon joins the first and they work in tandem with his skilled tongue to work you open and bring you to your release. You feel a tightening in your lower abdomen as a third finger sneaks in.

“Oh god! Derek I’m so close,” you moan out. That seems to spur Morgan on, he redoubles his efforts and eats you out like a man starved. The tightness in your core snaps and you thrash on your bed as pure bliss overtakes you. 

You blink your eyes open to see Morgan’s grinning face over yours “back with me?”

“That was pretty good,” you kiss him deeply, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. 

“Pretty good? I’ll show you pretty good,” before you can think of anything to say he thrusts into you. The burning stretch is delicious, and you can’t wait till he is fully sheathed inside of you. 

You wrap a leg around his hips and hook a foot into the small of his back, pulling him forwards and further into you. “Come on Derek.”

He pulls back from you, leaving just the tip nestled in your warmth before snapping his hips forward and filling you completely. A loud litany of curses fall from your lips before they’re hushed by his mouth on yours. 

“You feel so good around me,” Derek groans into your mouth “like you were made for me.”

He pulls back halfway and slowly slides back in, “knowing I’m the only one that’s been inside you,” he pulls back to the tip “knowing I’m the only one who will ever be inside you,” he thrusts back to the hilt and pulls you back into a deep kiss. He sets a punishing rhythm, holding your hips in a harsh grip, you know you’ll be feeling it tomorrow. 

You lose yourself to the feel of him, to his searing kisses and heated looks. One of his hands slips between your bodies and circles your clit. The gentle, featherlike touches to your clit in contrast to his bruising, deep thrusts sends you hurtling towards another orgasm. 

You chant his name, your nails digging into his shoulders, breathy moans occasionally breaking up your mantra. Your orgasm crests and you scream so loud you’re sure your neighbours are going to call the police. You clench around him, messing up his rhythm. 

Derek’s thrusts get sloppy, he drops his head to your neck and sucks more hickeys by his bite mark. You clench your walls around him and bite at his arm. 

“Come on Derek,” you whisper in his ear “I want you to come in me.”

“FUuuck,” he grunts as he meets his end inside of you, releasing his seed deep within. 

Derek rolls onto his back, pulling you with him, staying locked inside you. 

You lie in silence, catching your breath and tracing circles on his bare torso. 

“You seem lost,” Derek strokes your hair from your sweaty forehead. 

“Was just thinking about what you said,” you mumble into his chest.   
“Hmm?”

“You said, 'and knowing I’m the only one who’ll ever be inside you,'” you place your chin on him and stare up at him. 

“I did,” he confirms “because I will be the only one who ever has you like this.”

“You seem awful sure of yourself,” you smile. 

“More like hopeful.”

“Derek Morgan, is this your way of asking me out?”

“Is it working?”

You bite near his nipple and clench your walls around his shaft, his dick giving a twitch in interest “you tell me.”

He flips you back underneath him with a growl “seems to me that you’re awfully coherent, that’s a sign you haven’t been thoroughly fucked. I need to remedy that.”


End file.
